La Caperuza Roja
by the lady of the dark night
Summary: Robin & Strafire


** La Caperuza Roja**

Aunque ella era de Boston, vivía en Rusia, en un pequeño pueblo perdido en lo mas oscuro del pinar que formaban aquel enorme bosque. Su nombre es Kori Anders y tiene 15 años. Bastante madura para su edad, con un hermoso cuerpo de modelo y una hermosa mirada de ojos verdes que al verla quedas perdido en un mar de nubes. Su cabello era de un color rojo fuego sedoso. En estos momentos biste una blusa roja y escotada, una mini falta roja y unos zapatitos rojos.

La lluvia era muy fuerte, y el viento tambien lo era. La habitación en la que se encontraba era muy hogareña y acogedora: paredes se madera, chimenea encendida a mas no poder, y en frente de esta, un sillón de tres asientos rojo.  
La madre de Kori, Shenifer, entra a la habitación con una mano en su estomago y la otra sostenía un celular por el que hablaba.  
Shenifer estaba embarazada de 8 meces y en esos momentos parecía muy estresada . Shenifer colgó su celular y lo apoyó sobre una mesa que estaba al lado del sillón en el que kori estaba sentada lellendo unos cuentos infantiles que había encontrado guardado en una caja en su sótano.

-es tu tía-dijo Shenifer sentándose en el sillón y acariciando su panza.- John volvió a golpearla... Otra vez llegó a la casa borracho.

-ella esta bien?-preguntó Kori dejando el libro a un costado.

-Dice que si. Pero yo la conosco, seguro deve de estar tirada en el piso sangrando.

-no digas eso mama!-criticó kori-te estresarás!.

-ya lo creo-dijo Shenifer poniendo su mano en su frente-yo le dije que no saliera con ese tipo! Esta loco!

-oye mama tranquilízate, vamos a verla en la camioneta, si?

-si...si, tienes razón. Iré por las llaves.

Shenifer Se fue y kori se puso su caperuza roja, salió de la casa y se subió junto a su madre en la camioneta.  
Era complicado ver y manejar con la lluvia. En un momento la camioneta se detuvo ya que se había atorado en el lodo. Shenifer empezó a maldecir.

-mama!ya tranquilízate!-le gritaba Kori tratando de calmar a su madre-no te pongas así que le harás mal al bebé!.

-¡¿Pero dime que debo hacer?!

-...bueno... Hagamos esto, tu llama al 911 y que te envíen una grúa, ambulancia, bomberos, lo que sea, mientras que yo voy por la tía.

-claro que no!, esta lloviendo a cántaros! No te dejaré salir!

-pero mamá, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano!

-kori, este bosque es enorme, sin mencionar que es de noche, está lloviendo, el camino es demasiado largo y además es muy peligroso!

-MAMA!-grito Kori- tu encárgate de Cuidar a la bebé y yo me encargaré de la tía, si?...estaré bien.

-...cuídate hija

Kori se puso la capucha de su caperuza y salió de la camioneta con su paraguas transparente y una linterna.

-cuídate!, te amo!-dijo por ultimo Shenifer y Kori se fue.

Lo que antes era una tormenta ahora era solo una leve llovizna. Kori cerró su paraguas y lo colgó en su cinturón negro.  
Tenía mucho miedo. Ruidos extraños se escuchaban. Ruidos que nunca antes había escuchado. Se escuchaban chillidos y ráfagas de viento. Escuchó hojas pisarse detrás de ella y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-quien es?.

No hubo respuesta. Kori volvió a escuchar hojas pisarse y salió corriendo. Corría hacia no sabía donde. Donde quiera que valla, siempre habían mas arboles y mas arboles. Kori tropezó con una raíz enorme de uno de esos arboles y calló al suelo revoleando lejos la linterna. Se agarró el tobillo y se lo empezó a frotar con las manos ya que le dolía y mucho.  
Algo se le acercaba lentamente. Kori agarró la linterna y pudo ver con la luz de esta un enorme lobo negro acercándose a ella. Luego escuchó un disparo y vio como el lobo salió corriendo.

-no deberías estar sola

Kori miró detrás de ella y un joven apuesto con una escopeta en una mano y con un farol en la otra la miraba con lujuria.

-ha...si, losiento... Yo buscaba a mi tía..-dijo tímidamente Kori.

-dudo mucho que la encuentres en el piso-le dijo a kori que aun no se levantaba.

Kori se ruborizó y se levanto.

-¿sabes por donde es el camino a la casa de tu tía?-preguntó el joven mirando la sexy minifalda de Kori.

-si-mintió Kori sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

El joven sonrió ya que savía que no era sierto.

-si seguro-dijo sarcásticamente-agarra tu linterna y ven con migo.

Kori le hizo caso, agarró su linterna y luego bajó la capucha de su caperuza para ver mejor al joven. Era bastante sexy, piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo negro y para sorpresa de Kori no llevaba nada en su torso.

-que esperas?que te coman los lobos?-preguntó el joven alejándose de Kori.

-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto kory apresurándose para caminar al lado de el joven.

-Richard...o Dick, como quieras-dijo el chico volviéndose a ver a Kori.-oye, eres muy hermosa-dijo lujuriosamente.

-gracias...me llevaras a lo de mi tía?.

-claro, en la mañana.

-en...la mañana?...pero donde pasaré la noche?-preguntó Kori incómoda.

-en mi cabaña.-dijo Dick.

-emm... Disculpa pero prefiero dormir con los lobos.

-jajajajaja, eres una niña muy mal pensada.

-no soy mal pensada!, tu eres el que me viene mirando lujuriosamente desde el principio!

-es imposible no resistirse a tremendo cuerpo.

-bueno... Te voy avisando que este tremendo cuerpo no esta en venta.-dijo Kori enojada.

-jaja, de eso no hay duda-dijo Dick tratando de dejar de hablar de eso-y dime...¿Porque te vestiste de caperucita roja?-preguntó jugetonamente.

-que insinúas?-pregunto kori molesta.-solo porque me vestí de rojo y me puse una caperuza, tengo que haberme vestido de La caperucita roja?

-y yo como se que no lo hiciste a propósito para llamar mi atención y pasar una noche con migo?

Kori se detuvo asustada. Era obvio que este chico no buscaba ayudarla. El quería algo mas que eso.

-ya te dije, si no me vas a ayudar, pues adiós.

-te estoy ofreciendo una cabaña caliente, te parece poco?-kori no respondió-apúrate que falta poco.

Estuvieron caminando unos quince minutos mas hasta que llegaron a una hermosa cabaña bastante grande.  
Kori se sentó en un sillón de piel de oso y Dick se sentó a su lado. La miraba con solo un objetivo: hacerla suya.

-solo piensas en eso?-preguntó Kori quitándose la caperuza.

-he pasado años encerrado en esta maldita cabaña. Ya casi había olvidado que tan bellas eran las mujeres.-Dick se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, casi tirándose encima de ella.

-ti...tienes teléfono?-pregunto Kori nerviosa.

Dick río.

-aquí?, en el medio del bosque?... Es una broma, sierto?

-si, solo trataba de que me dejaras en paz.

-no sabes cuanta necesidad tengo de poseerte.

-hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar eso?-dijo Kori nerviosa viendo como Dick pasaba su mano por su muslo izquierdo haciendo que su pollera se le Levante.

-no me temas porfavor-pidió Dick-odio ver a una mujer asustada... Y mas sabiendo que lo esta de mi.

Kori miro a Dick. A sus hermosos ojos, y luego vio su torso totalmente desnudo. Le pasó un rayo de energía por el estomago.

-hasme tuya-le susurró Kori a Dick en el oído.

Se comenzaron a besar apasionada mente, luego se separaron y Dick le empezó a besar el cuello mientras que ella se quitaba la pollera. El se sacó el pantalón y volvió a besarla con mucha pasión.  
Kori se sentó sobre el y empezó a besar el pecho de Dick, mientras el acariciaba su espalda y lo que le sigue a bajo. Dick quería desgarrarle la remera en dos pero antes que lo hiciera, kori se la quito y la revoleó hacia arriba de un mueble con varias fotos. Dick acarició todos sus pechos y le saco el sostén.

Lo demas es por lógica.

Una hora y media después, Kori se encontraba envuelta con su caperuza para tapar su desnudez. Estaba sentada en frente al fuego observando las llamas bailar.

-no tienes sueño?-le preguntó Dick entrando al cuarto con un tohallon que cubría sus partes. se sentó a su lado.

-aun no.

-quizá no te dejé lo suficiente exhausta -dijo Dick besando la espalda de Kori- aun quieres seguir?

-no es eso-dijo Kori-es solo que se me hace extraño el dormir en otra casa.

-si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir aquí.

-que?no!..debo volver con mi madre. Y...ahora devería estar en la casa de mi tía. Dijiste que me llevarías!

-dije que te llevaría en la mañana-aseguró Dick.

-no tienes auto?-pregunto Kori recostándose en el pecho de Dick.

-no, no tengo nada mas que un hogar y comida...ni siquiera he visto a una persona en años, que por sierto, tu eres la primera a la que veo.

-porque te aislaste?-preguntó Kori compartiendo su caperuza con el (ósea que lo cubrió con su caperuza).

-para olvidar el pasado.

-ha...

Dick besó en la cabeza a Kori y la abrazo.

-eres tan bella...¿Porque no te quedas a vivir con migo?así tendré compañía y podré despertar por la mañana con un angel durmiendo a mi lado.

-solo tengo 15. Sabes que si me vengo a vivir con tigo, mi madre te hará una demanda por abuso infantil.

-jaja. No pretendía eso.

-Dick...llévame con mi tía y así podré dejar a mi madre tranquila.

-salir a estas horas es muy peligroso kori...

-porfavoor

-aa ok -espérame que iré a buscarte algo abrigado.

-creí que te gustaba mi atuendo.

-si... Pero no a donde vamos...

-a que te refieres?

-no hay solo animales en el bosque. También ay criaturas...

-como cuales?

Dick no le respondió y se fue de la habitacion.

pobre Dick pensaba kori mientras revoleaba la caperuza a una esquina y mostraba al mundo su desnudez tanto tiempo solo...

Kori se levantó y se puso la ropa que antes traía. Agarró la caperuza y se la puso. no...no puedo quedarme con el. Mi madre me necesita...y mi tía...y... Mi hermanita

-porque te pusiste esa ropa?-le preguntó Dick entrando a la habitación con distintos abrigos.

-prefiero esto.

-tendrás frío-aseguró Dick y le dió una linda campera negra.

-gracias.

Dick la miró de arriba a abajo muy disgustado, le dió la espalda e susurró"la van a violar con eso".

-perdona?-le preguntó Kori.-quien me va a violar?.

-nadie...-bufó Dick-vámonos.

Ambos salieron de la casa y trataron de buscar la casa de la tía de Kori.

Ambos llevaban un tal silencio que se escuchaban las hojas de los arboles moverse, las hojas que pisaban y las ramas que también pisaban.  
Dick se detuvo y se volteó a ver a Kori.

-sientes miedo?-le preguntó Dick.

-miedo a que?-le pregunto Kori sorprendida por la pregunta de Dick.

-solo dime...sientes miedo?

-pues...nose...quizá..

-ese "quizá" podría matarnos en menos de unos segundos, dime: sientes miedo?

-bueno...si, algo...porque preguntas?

-no importa...-Dick se volteó y siguió caminando, pero Kori lo detuvo poniéndose en frente a el.

-estas diciendo que podemos morir, ¿eso no tiene importancia?

-no hay tiempo para explicar.

-si hay tiempo.

-NO no lo hay.

-porque no hay tiempo?!

Dick suspiró enojado, le agarró del brazo a Kori y tiró de este para llevarla con él a la fuerza.

-oye dejame!-gritaba Kori mientras trataba de zafarse.

Dick la soltó y Kori calló en el suelo.

-que me ocultas?-preguntó Kori un poco mas tranquila y sin levantarse.

-quieres saberlo?, bien. En esta bosque existen muchas cosas que desearía que no existieran. Durante el día : adas, unicornios, duendes etcétera. Pero durante la noche, esas criaturas hermosas se convierten en cosas que deverían encontrarse en las tinieblas: las adas se combierten en Demoños, los unicornios en enormes arañas, y los duendes en pequeños hombresitos que se te tiran ensima buscando un poco de sangre para beber. Tu, los guías hacia nosotros con tu temor. Ellos sienten el miedo y eso los exita, les encanta, y eneste momento seguramente nos están siguiendo.

-D..Dick... Prefería que no me lo dijeras..-dijo Kori temblando y se habalanzó sobre Dick para abrazarlo.

-oye, no tan fuerte!-criticaba Dick tratando de soltarse de Kori.

-no quiero Dick! No quiero que me coman!no quiero que coman ni beban mi sangre! Tengo miedo! TENGO MIEEEDOOO!-dijo Kori ensima de Dick chillando a mas no poder.

-hey! Basta! Solo era una broma, ok?! Solo estaba jugando!-mintió Dick para que se tranquilizara y al parecer le salió todo al revés.

-que?-preguntó Kori quien ya había llegado a sentarse sobre los hombros de Dick-heres un maldito!-gritó Kori arrancándole los pelos a Dick de la cabeza y Dick por el dolor se calló al suelo junto a Kori.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-le dijo Dick poniéndose en sima de Kori y la comenzó a besar.

-y tu no vuelvas a asustarme.

Dick suspiró y le puso una de sus manos en la boca de Kori.

-es verdad lo que te dije.

-qqqq?!-trataba de gritar Kori pero Dick no la dejaba.

-ya vasta porfavor-le pidió Dick, y al ver que kori se callaba, le saco la mano de la boca.  
De repente se escuchó un aullido de lobo y Kori volvió a empezar a gritar.

-YA!-grito Dick tapándole la boca con sus manos-YA CÁLLATE!

Kori lo miro aterrada, cerró sus ojos nerviosa y después los abrió un poco mas tranquila. Dick saco sus manos lentamente de la boca de Kori.

-te prometo que no te mataran, no beberan tu sangre ni...-fue interrumpido por Kori que lo abrazó y luego el con una pequeña sonriza le dijo- yo te protejeré.

-porfavor quiero estar en casaaa-yoraba Kori.

-deja de llorar, si?pronto estaremos en casa-Dick miro para todos lados buscando algo-espérame aquí-le dijo entregándole el farol-yo iré a ver por donde vamos, si? Enseguida vuelvo.

Dick saliódel circulo de luz que iluminaba el farol y se ocultó en la oscuridad.  
Kori aun seguía sentada en el suelo aferrada al farol mirando para todas partes muy asustada.

-no deberías estar con el-dijo una hermosa voz y entrando al circulo de luz apareció un hermoso lobo de pelos dorados que se iluminaban al reflejar con la luz del farol.

Kori no se asusto cuando lo vio, es mas, le fasinó.

-quien eres?porque hablas?.

El hermoso lobo paresió sonreír.

-no tengo nombre, solo dime lobo-dijo el hermoso lobo hacercandose mas a Kori-y hablo porque todos los animales de este bosque lo hacen.

-pe..pero vas a comerme?-le pregunto Kori empezando a asustarse.

El lobo negó con la cabeza.

-todo lo que te dijo ese joven no es sierto-le dijo el lobo sentándose frente a ella-ese joven es el verdadero monstruo aquí.

-lo es?-pregunto Kori confundida-pero si el me esta ayudando?

-eso crees que hace?-le pregunto el lobo- el dice que aquí los animales hermosos se vuelven horribles por la noche. ¿A caso yo te paresco horrible?- Kori negó con la cabeza-eso es porque solo el es el que se vuelve un monstruo. El te matara bella pelirroja, el te llevará a una trampa y te matara-siguió el hermoso lobo con su perfecta voz-si confías en mi, yo te llevaré con tu tía.

Kori sospecho un momento¿Como sabia lo de su tía? Pero pensándolo bien con ese lobo se sentia un poco mas segura que con Dick. Kori asintió a la oferta del bello lobo y ambos se levantaron.

-¿Kori?-se escucho que Dick llamaba desde lejos.

-¡vamos!-grito el lobo y el y Kori comenzaron a correr alejandose de Dick, pero Dick escuchó el grito del lobo y los siguió bastante lejos.

Kori y el lobo se escondieron dentro una cueva y kori se sentó en el piso muy ajitada.

-hiciste bien hermosa-dijo el lobo y Kori noto que la voz del lobo era un poco ronca, ya no era hermoza-hiciste bien.

Kori pegó un grito al ver que el lobo dejaba su color dorado para combertirse en uno plateado, el lobo mostró sus henormes colmillos de siete centímetros de largo, sus ojos se volvieron amarillo fuego y sus garras eran mucho mas grandes que sus colmillos.  
El lobo se abalanzó sobre Kori pero un disparo lo aventó hacia el suelo. Dick llego corriendo con su escopeta y ayudo a levantar a Kori mientras el lobo volvía a levantarse.  
Dick cargó su escopeta con una bala de plata y rápidamente le disparo al lobo.  
El animal empezó a gemir del dolor y a hechar humo por el lugar en donde le había disparado.

Dick y Kori salieron corriendo de la cueva, y aunque Dick estaba molesto con Kori, se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

Dick y Kori se detuvieron en la orilla de un río y se sentaron en el pasto.

-eres una tonta-dijo Dick y Kori bajó su cabeza avergonzada.

-pero sonó muy convincente- se defendió Kori.

-como quieras-le dijo Dick tratando de ya no hablar de eso-estuve viendo la zona, y supongo que tu tía esta en el pueblo que le sigue al bosque- Kori asintió- entonces es por aquí.

-pero estoy cansada-se quejo Kori.

-tu me insististe en que querías ir a la casa de tu tía en la noche, ahora vallamos en la noche.

-si bueno, pero no tenía en mente que un maldito lobo quisiera comerme!-siguió protestando Kori-me niego a ir en este momento estoy muy cansada.

Dick no lo pensó dos veces, cargó a Kori en sus brazos mientras esta protestaba por lo que el hacia.  
Dick camino unos pasos con ella en brazos y se detuvo Al oír ruidos como de un auto en movimiento.

-que es eso?-se pregunto Dick

-"eso" es un auto-dijo molesta Kori tratando de zafarce de Dick-cuanto tiempo as estado fuera de la sociedad?

Dick río-bueno, se que es un auto pero no recordaba el ruido que omitían.

-Hablando de olvidar...¿Que es lo que querías olvidar al vivir en el bosque alejado de la...vida?

-mi familia-dijo Dick fríamente pensando en cada uno de su familia.

-te refieres a tu mama y a tu papa?

-no-respondió cortante-a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

A kori se le apretó el corazón con dolor y odio. ¿Acaso se acostó con un hombre casado? ¿Como pudo haberle hecho eso? Nunca se hubiera acostado con el si antes hubiese mencionado que estaba casado...¡y con un hijo!.

Kori se zafó de el enojada y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la ruta.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Dick quedándose parado viendo como Kori se alejaba.

-voy a lo de mi tía.

Dick río -sabes que eres demaciado ingenua para ir a tu destino sola.

-seré ingenua, pero se seguir un camino-dijo Kori señalando la ruta-esta calle me lleva a la casa de mi tía, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, adiós.-kori siguió su camino enojada y Dick la siguió-¿Que haces? Ya no te necesito!.

-ya quiero conocer a la hermana de mi suegra-dijo contento adelantando el paso.

-¡¿Que?!tu no serás nadie en mi familia!

-¿Porque no?, ¿Solo porque soy viudo?

-solo porque eres...!...viudo?-kori dejo de caminar y se detuvo a ver los ojos sinceros de Dick.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Kori asintió y siguieron caminando.

Cada vez los arboles eran menos, mas angostos y separados. El amanecer se podia ver en los colores rojo y amarillo que reflejaba en los arboles. Dick y Kori siguieron caminando hasta que ambos escucharon un chillido.

-sigue caminando-ordenó Dick a Kori dándole un empujón.

-¿Que es eso?

-recuerdas los animales feos , Demoños y todas esas cosas?

-si

-bueno, están volviendo a ser bonitos y a los demonios eso no les gusta.

Ambos siguieron el camino de la ruta y vieron a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo.

-te guías desde aquí en donde vive tu tía?-Kori asintió y corrió para entrar a la ciudad. Pero Dick se quedo quieto y Kori volvió a buscarlo.

-que no vienes?

Dick le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-aun no olvido el dolor que pase en este pueblo.

-pero...-trato de excusar Kori pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-estabien, ve.. Ella te necesita-le dijo Dick sonriente pero su sonrisa se le fue al ver que Kori se le acercaba.

-pero yo te necesito a ti. Ya sabes lo torpe que soy, y si vuelvo a perderme yo no...

-no te preocupes por eso, yo siempre estaré a tus ordenes.

Dick hizo una leve reverencia y se volvió a adentrar en el bosque.

Kori estuvo muy triste. En esa corta noche había podido encontrar a alguien que la defendiera y cuidara. Alguien a quien amar. Pero y ahora que?.  
Siguió el camino a la casa de su tía, toco el timbre y allí estaba ella con todo el maquillaje corrido por el llanto. Pero parecería que ya había dejado de llorar. Kori entro a la casa y le dio toda la atención a su tía que era necesaria. Llamo a su madre para avisar que se encontraba bien y en la mañana la tía de Kori la llevó de vuelta a su casa en su auto.  
Kori no podía dejar de pensar en Dick al ver los arboles del bosque. Ella lo encontraba tan atractivo y protector a la vez. Había llegado a amarlo. Pero al parecer todo se acabo.

Las dos hermanas se pusieron a hacer el café y las galletitas para la tarde, mientras que Kori vestida con su traje rojo junto a su caperuza y abrazada al libro " la caperucita roja", veía sentada en el borde de la ventana el profundo bosque en el que una ves encontró a su amor.  
¿Cuanto tardaría en olvidarlo?¿Y si no lo olvidaba?.

-estas bien?-le pregunto Shenifer a su hija.

-si mama. Solo estoy cansada.

-ya me imagino. Caminar por todo el bosque de seguro fue algo muy cansador. Pero no te preocupes, te prepararé una chocolatada caliente y te iras a la cama a descansar, ¿Te gusta la idea?

Kori asintió no muy convencida, se alejo de la ventana desanimada, revoleo el libro en el sillón y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Kori bajo las escaleras esperando encontrar a su madre con el desayuno, y allí estaba ella con dos cafés con leche esperando humeantes en la mesa.

-que haremos hoy?-pregunto Kori sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

-yo iré a el centro comercial, nose tu.¿ Quieres venir?

-yo...no, prefiero estar en casa y acomodar mi habitación.

-ya era hora-dijo muy graciosa su madre- entonces-le dio un beso en la frente mientras colgaba su cartera en su hombro-nos vemos mas tarde.

Kori se levanto de la mesa para acompañar a su madre hasta la puerta, la saludo con la mano hasta que se alejo lo suficiente y serró la puerta y callo en el suelo como si estuviera sosteniendo quilos de cemento. Comenzó a llorar . ¿Y si el no sintió nada por ella?¿Y si solo la uso como objeto sexual para luego dejarla?

Kori se levantó dolorosamente y terminó su café con leche. Lo dejo en el fregadero y se encerró en el cuarto. No quería saber nada con el exterior por largo tiempo. ¿Y si la dejo embarazada?¿Que le diría a su madre?.

Kori leía un libro tratando de olvidar ese bosque y todo lo que había ocurrido en este.

-Kori!, mira lo que le compre al bebe!-grito la madre desde fuera de la casa.

Kori serró su libro, bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa. Con tanto apuro que tenía, tropezó y se calló en la alfombrita de "welcome".

-¡kori!-grito asustada la madre.

-ten mas cuidado-le dijo una voz masculina.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y otra en su cintura que la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Dick?-pregunto Kori viendo al sexy muchacho que la ayudaba.

-se conocen?-pregunto la madre sorprendida con tres bolsas en la mano.

-a caso no le has contado de mi a tu madre Kori?- pregunto Dick sonriente y Kori lo miro con una cara de "no te atrevas".

-soy su novio-Dick abrazo a Kori tiernamente.

-y no pensabas contarme?-pregunto la madre con mezcla de enojo y alegría.

-no...,digo si!...esque yo...¿Que hacían juntos?

-tu muy amable novio-dijo pícaramente-me ayudo a traer todas estas bolsas..¡Kori,¿ Porque no le muestras a Dick la casa mientras cocino algo para ustedes?

-no, yo creo que..-trato de decir Kori.

-me encantaría-interrumpió Dick sonriente.

Kori y Dick subieron a la habitación de Kori mientras Shenifer preparaba unos pastelitos.

-asique volviste-le dijo Kori cruzada de brazos.

Dick no dijo nada, se acercó a ella, la juntó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

-volví por ti-le dijo acariciando la mejilla de Kori.

-porque?

-por dos motivos: porque eres muy boba...y porque eso me hace enamorarme cada vez mas de ti-volvió a besarla solo q fue un besito.

-prométeme que no te volverás a ir.

-te lo juro.

Ambos se besaron con mucho amor, no como el de la otra noche. Este era un amor sincero sin lujuria ni desesperación.

Fin

Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado :)


End file.
